girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
MT1
Birth! Idol Warriors Miracle Tunes! (誕生!アイドル戦士ミラクルちゅーんず!) is the 1st episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the first episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Kanon Ichinose is an elementary school student aiming to be an idol. Mai Kanzaki wants to create a unit so she holds an audition. Why don't you sing your best! She has proceeded to the finals! Is it Kanon's dream? However, she got surprised, when Alice's mom who came along in the auditions turns into negative jeweller and forces Alice home. Kanon wants to help Alice and the pop fairy from the music country, Poppin, and idol Mai appear. They hand her the Jewel and a Miracle Pod and she is asked if she wants to become an "Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes" to return Alice's mom back to normal! Story The pink Rhythms Poppun is seen dozing on a cloud in the Music Country. The blue Rhythms Kuranosuke happily jumps through the air, while we then hear a voice say "The Music Country" with Rocky the purple Rhythms flies through the air. The voice explains what has happened. The Music Country is covered in darkness as the Demon King appears to steal the sound jewels in order for the Song of Blessings to be destroyed. As he destroys the music box, the sound jewels are sent into the air and changes into negative jewels. The Rhythms look into the sky with despair as the Demon King disappears. The Music Country is left in silence. Poppun and Kuranosuke hurry to the Goddess of Music where 2 other Rhythms stand. Rocky is then seen in the human world where Poppun claims it must be hard. She then gives them the task of following him to the human world in order to search for Idols. she says Rocky and Mai are the only ones fighting and orders them to return the sound jewels, with that the two agree. Kanon is getting ready to leave the house while her little brother Sora asks if she has forgotten anything. Her mom gives her some encouragement before she leaves, Mai appears on a screen performing Heart No Jewel. Kanon watches her perform while saying "I too, will do my best at the audition!". Harmony energy emerges from her performance with Mai unsatisfied with the amount that had been released. Rocky appears revealing Poppun and Kuranosuke. They tell her that they are going to help her by finding idol companions to help her fight. A nervous girl and her mother walk into the audition waiting room who is then revealed to be Alice. Kanon who is sitting beside her, happily eats chocolate as Alice's mom comforts her. Kanon offers some chocolate but the mother is bewildered as she isn't nervous. She tells her it's already a miracle that she's gotten this far so she's just really happy. Kanon introduces herself as Kanon Ichinose and Alice introduces herself as Alice Kagurazaka. Kanon asks her what her favorite song from Mai is while telling her that hers is "Heart no Jewel". As Alice agrees, Kanon begins to sing where Alice joins her. Poppun is watching and is fascinated by their smiles. Kanon is called into the audition room and begins to perform. As she sings, the people in the room begin to shift and a woman in a giraffe onesie stands up shocked. The 3 Rhythms start dancing from the mirror and Poppuns jewel begins to glow from Kanon's performance. The Demon King calls "Cranks" which is then revealed he had mispronounced his name. Cramps introduces himself while Stomachpits and Necksprain follow. The 3 perform a song where Stomachipits is given a negative jewel. He appears at the location of the interview, places the negative jewel down to where Alice's mother picks it up turning her into a negative jeweller, Hysteris. Kanon is announced to have passed the audition but Hysteris barges in taking Alice away. Kanon follows them out and notices the different colored eyes of Alice's mother. Poppun calls Kanon into a bright and colorful room, Poppun reveals herself in the mirror. Poppun gives her a sound jewel and a miracle pod to where Poppun enters. Poppun finally introduces herself until Mai calls Kanon asking her to fight with her. After explaining, they go to where Alice is, Mai tells her that there is a negative aura around the mother. Kanon rushes out before realising that Alice has also turned into a negative jeweller. Mai Tunes Up and Kanon follows her, as they transform into Miracle Tunes, Kanon becomes shocked at her appearance. They destroy the negative jewel out of Alice and her mother and gain the violin jewel. Alice and her mother then make up after the fight. Mai's manager explains that they have to return 48 jewels and that is the mission of the Miracle Tunes. She then tells Kanon that Mai had been fighting and getting the sound jewels by herself until now. Mai tells Kanon that she would like for them to sing and dance together to where Kanon happily agrees. Kanon cheerfully skips while giving herself encouragement but crosses path a ponytailed girl. As the girl turns around Kanon asks "Who is... that girl?" Major Events # All major characters, except Fuka, is introduced for the first time. # Kanon transforms into Miracle Tunes alongside Mai who helps her. # Alice's mom is turned into a Negative Jeweler. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana (briefly) Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Allies * Goddess of Music Others * Alice Kagurazaka * Shizuko Kagurazaka Episode Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes